Pour les yeux d'un ange
by EmiHotaru
Summary: one shot _*YAOI* Quand le plus puissant des anges guérisseur se retrouve impotant devant un malade... Un couple plutôt original!


Auteur : Emi

Base : Angel Sanctuary

Genre : Heuuuuuuu... Bonne question ! Emouvant ?

Couple : Surprise ! Cé Zahikel et Raphael ! Etonnant, non ?

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et patati et patata. MEME SI J'AIMERAIS VACHEMENT !

Note : Alooooors. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans le OOC, paske ces deux zigotos, là, ils ont une personnalité 'achement complexe (si !si !) Y a certains passages qui ont été trèèèèès durs à écrire !

Petit miracle : j'ai réussi à ne pas mettre un commentaire débile toutes les deux phrases ! Sabrez le champagne !

EDIT OH la la, je viens à peine de me rendre compte que avait complèyement foiré ma mise en page ;; pas étonnant que ceratains aient trouvé les paragraphes un peu longs ;; donc, voilà, c'est réparé XD

* * *

**Pour les yeux d'un ange**.

Le Septième Ange.

Le Maître des Trônes.

Le Char d'Assaut de Dieu.

Le si magnifique Ange Déchu.

Il n'y avait que Sévoth-tart et lui qui le savaient, bien que le ministre ignora qu'il pu y avoir une autre personne au courant. Il se doutait, bien sûr, que le jeune Raziel finirait par l'apprendre, que ce soit par la bouche même de son maître, ou bien par sa propre déduction.

Mais lui…

Lui, il avait été le premier auquel Zahikel s'était confié. Le premier qui avait voulu faire quelque chose.

Cette chose qu'il n'avait pu réaliser.

Pour la première fois, lui, l'Ange de la Vengeance, le Maître des Vertus, l'Archange de l'air, lui, Raphael, avait échoué.

Perdu dans l'obscurité des appartements privés de Zahikel, l'archange réfléchissait à son sort. La seule lumière de la pièce se diffusait à travers l'écran le l'ordinateur du Maître des Trônes, attendant que son utilisateur revienne. Assis sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, les pieds sur le bureau de bois, Raphael regardait d'un oeil distrait le fond d'écran légèrement bleuté qui lui renvoyait son image.

Lentement, il passa la main sur son visage, fixant le reflet qui exécutait lui aussi le geste. Il ramena ses fins cheveux dorés en arrière et regarda les mèches reprendre peu à peu leurs positions initiales dès que ses longs doigts se furent retirés. L'une d'entre elles glissa devant ses yeux. Il la laissa.

Il quitta l'écran des yeux et les posa sur ses mains. Ces mains capables de tout guérir. Ces mains capables de repousser la mort elle-même, et de faire affluer la vie dans les corps déjà froids.

Ces mains qui s'étaient avérées être incapable de faire recouvrer la vue à un ange aveugle.

Doucement, il ferma les yeux.

-------------------------------------------

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, ce jour là, de voir Zahikel, le puissant Trône, sortir de la salle de réunion porté par deux autres anges, un bandeau recouvrant ses yeux. Sévoth-tart l'avait suivi à quelques pas. Il l'avait escorté jusqu'à ses appartements et disparu avec lui dans la pièce, congédiant les anges qui l'avaient transporté.

Resté près de la porte du Trône, il avait écouté les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le couloir, lui apprenant que les doyens du Conseil qui se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion semblaient avoir perdu l'esprit.

Les deux anges porteurs étaient revenus, l'un d'eux portant une grande boite, l'autre un brasero. Ils étaient entrés après avoir décliné leurs identités et refermé la porte sans un regard pour l'Archange.

Puis, ils étaient ressortis quelques minutes plus tard et s'étaient éloignés pour enfin disparaître au bout du couloir. Sévoth-tart était sorti à son tour. Il avait fermé la porte et était passé devant l'Archange, lui jetant un regard froid et mauvais.

Raphael n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à se poser des questions. Son souci premier était les femmes, et il ne le cachait pas. Mais voir un être aussi puissant que Zahikel se faire porter par des anges mineurs, cela avait de quoi être déroutant.

Il avait attendu d'être sûr que Sévoth-tart était vraiment parti, puis il était entré doucement dans la chambre du Trône, prenant soin de refermer la porte à double tour derrière lui. Dans la pénombre du crépuscule, il avait vu la frêle mais majestueuse silhouette de Zahikel qui se découpait devant la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins. Agenouillé sur la moquette, l'ange avait serré contre lui sa chemise. Ses fins cheveux d'ébène, à cette époque aussi longs que ceux de Raphael, effleuraient doucement le sol.

Le bandeau qui lui avait ceint les yeux quelques instants auparavant gisait à présent à ses pieds.

Soudain, il s'était redressé, et sans un regard vers l'Archange, il avait demandé :

-Qui est là ? Répondez !

Raphael s'était avancé pour s'arrêter à quelques pas du Trône.

-C'est Raphael.

Zahikel avait semblé se détendre un peu.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, avait-il dit. Vas-t'en !

Ses doigts s'activaient nerveusement sur sa chemise pour la refermer. Puis, il s'était mit à quatre pattes, et, sa main droite tâtonnant devant lui, il s 'était mit à chercher le fauteuil posé près de lui.

Raphael n'avait pas bougé, observant cet ange du Premier Choeur ramper devant lui. Il n'avait pas éprouvé de pitié pour ce barbare qui tuait avec un plaisir non feint. Juste un soupçon de curiosité.

Zahikel avait finit par trouver le fauteuil et s'était hissé tant bien que mal dessus. Lentement, il s'était adossé , les mains sur les accoudoirs, et fixait à présent le mur droit devant lui. Le calme apparent dont il avait fait preuve avait quelque peu dérouté l'Archange. Zahikel était alors connu pour sa violence et sa brutalité, et le voir ainsi sans bouger ni parler l'avait mit étrangement mal à l'aise.

Raphael s'était avancé pour se placer devant lui et était resté sans bouger quelques secondes. Puis, il avait sorti lentement la main droite de sa poche pour la passer devant le visage du Trône.

Les yeux fixes n'avaient pas cillé.

Remettant sa main dans sa poche, son regard avait glissé sur le cou de l'ange pour y découvrir une longue cicatrice qu'il était sûr ne jamais avoir remarqué auparavant.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

-Je sais que tu es toujours là, avait murmuré Zahikel. Je t'ai dis de partir

Raphael l'avait regardé encore un moment, puis lui avait demandé :

-Veux-tu que je te rende la vue, Zahikel ?

Le Trône avait frémi. Puis, une pression monumentale s'était regroupé autour de lui. Raphael avait reculé, évitant de justesse la vague d'énergie que lui avait envoyé l'ange en se redressant.

-DEGAGE DE LA ! avait hurlé celui-ci.

Le miroir derrière l'Archange avait volé en éclat, ainsi qu'une partie du mur derrière lui. Mais Raphael ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Il avait regardé Zahikel, le plus puissant des Trônes, qui s'était écroulé au sol et qui gisait à présent à genoux à ses pieds, le souffle court. Sa main crispée sur la chemise de Raphael, il avait levé l'autre à son visage et s'en était couvert les yeux. Le voile de ses cheveux n'avaient pas caché les larmes de rage qui passaient entre ses doigts.

Raphael avait de nouveau sorti la main de sa poche et attrapant celle de Zahikel, il l'avait fait lâcher sa chemise et avait tourné les talons.

-Démerde-toi. Puis il était sorti, abandonnant l'ange rampant parmi les débris de verres.

Il avait apprit quelques jours plus tard que les deux gardes qui avaient transporté le Trône avait été retrouvés assassinés.

* * *

-Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Zahikel pour qu'il change comme ça, toi ? 

Raphael avait levé la tête et croisé le regard de feu de Mikael, perché sur son bureau.

-Qu'entends-tu par là, mon petit Mikanou ?

L'Archange du feu s'était étiré, envoyant malencontreusement valser du pied le clavier de l'ordinateur où était penché son ami.

-Oups, désolé (t'avais qu'a pas m'appeler comme ça !) Bah, tu sais bien, le fait qu'il soit aveugle, et tout ça.

-C'est pas grave (mais qu'est ce qu'il me gonfle celui-là.) Non, je n'en sais rien.

Raphael avait ramassé le clavier et l'avait reposé sur la table. Puis, il s'était adossé à son fauteuil, avait appuyé ses coudes sur son bureau et croisé les mains devant lui.

-Quand même, avait reprit Mikael. Je trouve ça bizarre, moi. Avant, c'était un gros psychopathe, et tout à coup, le voilà aveugle, super zen, et en plus, il se fait élire Maître des Trônes. Moi, si j'ai choisi d'être un psychopathe, c'est pour la vie. J'ai pas l'intention de changer en cours de route !

Raphael avait jeté un bref coup d'oeil amusé à son ami.

-Tu n'es pas un psychopathe, Mikanou. Tu ne fais qu'amuser la galerie.

Une lueur foudroyante avait brillé dans le regard de Mikael.

-Qu'est ce que tu as osé dire ?

Raphael avait fermé les yeux et reprit :

-Soit dit en passant, tu as raison.Je trouve moi aussi étrange sa façon de se comporter. C'est comme si, du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur les horreurs qu'il a commit dans le passé, et qu'il était soudainement devenu le plus vertueux d'entre nous.

Mikael, soudain calmé avait acquiescé.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est vraiment aveugle, Raphi ?

-Certain

-Et tu lui as pas proposé de le soigner ?

Raphael s'était levé lentement et était allé à sa fenêtre.

-Si, je l'ai fait. Il a refusé.

Il s'était mis à regarder en contrebas dans le jardin et avait vu une silhouette solitaire lui tournant le dos s'avancer lentement, l'une de ses mains frôlant le mur. Les mèches de sa chevelure retenue en queue dans son dos se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, battant contre le bas de ses omoplates.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup. » avait-il songé.

Il avait vu Zahikel se déplacer d'un pas souple. Soudain, il s'était retourné, avait levé la tête dans la direction de l'Archange et lui avait fait un petit signe de la main, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il était reparti. Sa main touchant le mur n'était qu'une sécurité, Raphael le savait. A présent habitué à sa cécité, il pouvait se déplacer n'importe où sans aucunes difficultés. Et il en donnait la preuve à tous moments, bougeant lestement dans toutes les pièces, contournant tous les obstacles comme s'il les voyait.

Il était même arrivé à Raphael de douter de son handicap. Il écrivait parfaitement, ressentait ce qu'il « lisait », et « dévisageait » les personnes avec qui il discutait. La paire de lunettes qu'il avait adoptée depuis quelques temps renforçait l'idée qu'il pouvait jouer la comédie.

Si Raphael n'avait pas lui-même vu Le Maître des Trônes ramper à ses pieds, il aurait peut-être cru, comme Mikael, et bon nombre d'autres anges, que sa cécité était inventée.

Mais de cela, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas plus qu'il n'avait ébruité la découverte qu'il avait fait quelques années plus tard.

* * *

Pour une raison obscure, Zahikel l'intriguait. 

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à le suivre, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Et il n'ignorait pas que le Maître des Trônes était au courant. De temps en temps, il se retournait, son éternel sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et lui parlait, alors qu'il était sensé ignorer sa présence.

Il était réellement devenu un ange très puissant. Sa sagesse était à présent connue de tous et pas un Conseil ne se déroulait sans lui. On en était même venu au point d'oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commit pour ne plus voir que l'ange vertueux. Partout où il passait, on ne voyait que lui. Sa voix, ses manières, sa prestance faisaient même oublier qu'il était aveugle.

Bien sûr, on s'était posé des question pendant pas mal de temps. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement perdu la vue ? Et d'où lui venait cette étrange cicatrice qu'il laissait parfois involontairement paraître sous sa veste ? Que cachait ce brusque changement de caractère au point qu'aucune grande décision n'était prise sans son avis ?

Mais ce qui agaçait Raphael plus que tout, c'était le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé son aide pour recouvrer la vue. Son orgueil en avait prit un sacré coup. Lui, l'Archange de l'air, le plus puissant des guérisseur, un simple Trône ne lui avait même pas demandé de le soigner.

« Sans doute croit-il que je n'en suis pas capable, s'était-il dit. Et bien, je vais lui prouver le contraire ! »

Alors, une nuit, il s'était levé, et s'était silencieusement glissé dans les quartiers privés de Zahikel. Il avait traversé le sombre bureau et ouvert la porte qui menait à ses appartements. Il s'était attardé un moment dans le salon, effleurant au passage un meuble de bois lisse, retournant entre ses doigts une babiole richement ouvragée. Il avait longuement regardé le service à thé que le Maître des Trônes affectionnait particulièrement.

Puis, il avait fait glisser le panneau de bois qui menait à la chambre et pénétré dans le sanctuaire de l'ange.

Lentement, il s'était avancé sur la mince silhouette étendue sur un futon. La faible lumière de la lune avait suffit pour qu'il distingue le visage de l'endormi. Ses fins cheveux de jais étalés autour de sa tête formaient comme une sombre auréole sur son oreiller. Allongé sur le dos, une main posée en travers de la poitrine, il avait un visage serein tourné vers l'Archange. Le souffle profond et régulier indiquait qu'il était réellement endormi.

Doucement, Raphael s'était agenouillé près du lit et avait admiré le beau visage offert à son regard. Puis, il avait levé la main, l'avait posé sur les yeux de Zahikel et baissé les paupières.

Petit à petit, il avait senti le Pouvoir affluer en lui, descendre le long de son bras pour se déverser entre ses doigts. Une faible brise s'était levée dans la chambre, faisant frémir les mèches de soleil qui tombaient devant ses yeux, et celles de nuit qui s'étalaient sur le matelas. Il avait sentit la sueur couler le long de ses tempes, alors qu'il cherchait la cause de la cécité de Zahikel. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne trouvait rien.

Pas le moindre tissu détérioré, pas la moindre lésion.

-Je croyais que tu étais plus porté sur la gente féminine, mon cher Raphael.

La brise était soudainement retombée. Le souffle court, Raphael avait rouvert les yeux et les avait baissés sur le visage souriant de Zahikel.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans tes habitudes de visiter les hommes la nuit.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Zahikel ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de l'ange s'était élargi un peu plus.

-Tu as échoué, n'est ce pas ? As-tu réussi à me rendre la vue, dis-moi. ?

L'Archange avait lentement soulevé sa main et fixé le regard mort du Trône.

-La réponse est négative, à ce qu'il me semble.

Soudain, le Trône s'était redressé et avait attrapé le poignet de Raphael. Celui-ci avait reculé, quelque peu surprit.

-Que cherches-tu à faire, Raphael ?

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui te prends, tout à coup, de lécher les bottes de ces demeurés du Conseil ? Tu crois qu'on est tous aveugle ? Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué tout ton petit manège pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de ce connard de Sévoth-tart ?

Zahikel avait plissé les yeux et resserré un peu plus l'étau de ses doigts sur le poignet de Raphael.

-Est-ce vraiment ça que tu veux savoir, mon cher Maître des Vertus ? Ou bien, c'est le fait que tu ne puisse pas me guérir qui te tracasse ?

Les deux anges s'étaient affrontés un moment du regard. Raphael avait senti les yeux morts de son adversaire comme forcer son esprit, perforant la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis sa naissance, fourrageant dans son cerveau.

Malgré lui, il avait baissé les yeux, et son regard s'était posé sur la poitrine dénudée du Trône. Ses paupières s'étaient écarquillées.

-Bordel de merde !

Il avait prestement dégagé sa main et reculé presque instinctivement.

-C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! avait-il inlassablement répété, les yeux braqués sur le P qui ornait le torse de l'ange.

Un sourire carnassier flottant sur ses lèvres, Zahikel avait demandé :

-Qu'est ce qui est impossible, mon cher Raphael ? Que je sois aveugle ? Que je sois devenu Maître des Trônes malgré cette marque ?

Son sourire s'était élargi encore plus.

-Que je sois un Ange Déchu ?

Reprenant ses esprit, Raphael avait reporté son regard sur le visage serein du Trône. Il s'était attendu à voir de nouveau ce rictus si connu à présent, ce semblant de sourire qui ne le trompait pas.

Mais le visage de Zahikel était grave, plus grave qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été.

Agenouillé sur son futon, il « fixait » Raphael sans mot dire. Un fin rideau de mèches noires couvrait la partie droite de son visage, et la lumière de la lune lui faisait une auréole qui paraissait presque irréelle.

Lentement, il avait tendu la main vers l'Archange.

-Laisse-moi te montrer pourquoi tu ne pourra jamais rien faire pour moi. Laisse-moi te montrer le pourquoi de ce que je suis devenu.

Il avait hésité un moment. Puis :

-Laisse-moi te faire partager mon Péché, Raphael.

Alors, lentement, Raphael s'était approché, avait posé sa main dans celle tendue du Trône, et l'avait laissé l'amener à la marque gravé sur sa poitrine.

Et il avait vu.

Il avait vu les horreurs que Zahikel avait osé commettre. Il avait vu son aventure avec Anaelle. Il avait vu comment il l'avait tuée, comment il avait été trompé, son jugement et son suicide. Il avait vu la lumière céleste issue de Adam Kadamon, cet être si beau qu'il en avait été aveuglé. Il avait vu Sévoth-tart le marquer au fer rouge de la lettre du Péché.

Il avait vu.

Et il avait comprit.

------------------------------------------

Raphael laissa ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses.

Dans la pénombre du bureau où il se trouvait, ses yeux cherchèrent l'endroit où l'ange avait rampé à ses pieds parmi les débris de verres, des centaines d'années plus tôt. Le miroir avait été remplacé, depuis, mais il était sûr que, s'il le soulevait, il trouverait cette partie de la cloison qui avait été endommagée, et qu'il n'avait jamais fait réparé.

Il ferma les yeux et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer les os de sa colonne vertébrale.

La porte qui donnait sur les appartements de Zahikel s'ouvrit soudainement et Raziel entra dans la pièce d'un pas précipité. Il passa devant le bureau sans un regard pour Raphael et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte menant au couloir. Il resta un moment sans bouger, puis il tourna la tête et fixa Raphael d'un air triste. Malgré la faible luminosité, l'Archange distingua le bandages qui lui enserrait la tête ainsi que le pansement qui ornait sa joue. Une larme y coula, silencieuse.

-Vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ?

Raphael ne répondit pas et continua de fixer l'enfant d'un air impassible. Celui-ci baissa la tête.

-Bien sûr que vous le saviez.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais il s'immobilisa de nouveau et, sans se retourner, il dit :

-Il sait que vous êtes là. Il vous attend.

Puis il sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Lentement, Raphael descendit les jambes du bureau et se leva. Enfouissant les mains dans ses poches, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte qui menait au salon et, s'arrêtant sur le seuil, il chercha le Trône des yeux.

-Ca te laisse toujours aussi perplexe, n'est ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers l'origine du son et devina dans l'ombre la silhouette de Zahikel, debout dans un coin du salon.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit-il. Je dirais plutôt que ça m'agace horriblement.

Le Trône eu un petit rire.

-Et têtu avec ça.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et la lumière de la lune tomba sur ses épaules. Son kimono largement entrouvert ne cachait rien de la marque qui ornait sa poitrine.

-Tu lui as tout dis, n'est ce pas ?

Zahikel sourit et se dirigea vers la table basse où était posé son service à thé.

-Il aurait finit par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Du thé ?

-Non merci.

Il se servit et s'agenouilla près de la porte donnant sur un jardin japonais, s'adossant contre le panneau de bois.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis Raphael s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à ses pieds, le regardant d'un air impassible.

-Laisse-moi réessayer.

Zahikel but une gorgée de thé et laissa sa tasse lui réchauffer les mains.

-Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu comme ça, mon cher Raphael ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne peux rien pour moi. Que recherches-tu à travers ce geste ?

L'Archange s'accroupit et tendit la main devant le visage serein de son compagnon.

-Que recherches-tu à travers moi .?

La main s'arrêta. Entre ses doigts, Raphael pouvait voir les yeux vides qui le « fixaient ». Malgré lui, il sentit son bras trembler. L'ange posa précautionneusement sa tasse sur le sol.

-Est ce vraiment pour me rendre la vue que tu viens si souvent me voir ? Où est-ce pour autre chose ?

Il allait retirer sa main quand Zahikel leva la sienne et l'emprisonna entre ses doigts.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Il sourit, ferma les yeux, et approcha de ses lèvres la main qu'il tenait.

-Es-tu vraiment satisfait de ce que tu trouve chez les femmes ? Arrivent- elles à combler ce vide que tu ressens au plus profond de toi ?

Raphael dégluti difficilement.

-Arrives-tu à surpasser le dégoût qu'elles t'inspirent en te servant d'elles comme des objets. ?

_Ne ressentiriez-vous pas_...

-Penses-tu vraiment ces mots doux que tu leurs murmure à l'oreille.?

_de la haine..._

-Aimes-tu tant que ça toucher leurs corps, les entendre gémir contre le tien. ?

_pour les femmes?_

Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer délicatement le bout de ses doigts.

-HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, là ?

Il retira vivement sa main et trébucha, se retrouvant assis face au Trône. Il s'agenouilla et explosa :

-C'est quoi ces conneries que tu me débite ? Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Tu oses insinuer que je n'aimerais pas les femmes, c'est ça ? Que je me cacherais derrière ces plaisirs en refusant de voir la vérité en face ? Qu'elles ne seraient qu'une couverture afin que je me sente normal ? Moi , un archange ! Je serais…

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que la main de Zahikel se posait délicatement sur sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ce geste.

Il s'était juste rendu compte que tout ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que la vérité.

Il enfoui son visage dans ses paumes, alors que les doigts de Zahikel quittaient sa joue pour descendre doucement sur son cou et s'y arrêter.

-Que se passe t'il, Raphael ? Les mots qui viennent de franchir tes lèvres seraient-ils vrai ?

-Je…je…

Le Trône s'approcha de quelques centimètres.

-Je vais te dire ce qui t'arrive, mon cher Maître des Vertus.

Il écarta les mains de son visage, et Raphael contempla les reflets qui jouaient dans la chevelure d'ébène. Il sentait toujours cette main posée sur sa gorge, cette présence chaude qui l'électrisait plus qu'aucunes mains de femmes n'avaient réussi à le faire.

-Me rendre la vue n'est qu'un prétexte pour rechercher ma compagnie, continua Zahikel. Bien sûr, au début, c'était par orgueil que tu le faisais. Ton amour propre avait été bafoué par un petit Trône qui avait eu l'audace de refuser ton aide. Toi ! Le plus grand des guérisseurs !

Il eu un faible rire.

-Et puis, au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, alors que nous apprenions à nous connaître mutuellement, c'est devenu une excuse que tu me donnais, pour expliquer toutes ces visites. Tu voulais en savoir plus. Je t'intriguais.

Il laissa courir sa main sur le haut du torse découvert par la chemise entrouverte de l'Archange. Puis, elle remonta lentement, presque tendrement, sur le visage qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux pour aller se perdre dans la chevelure lumineuse et soyeuse.

-Mais, il est venu un temps où cette excuse, tu te la donnais aussi à toi- même. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Raphael ferma les yeux, tremblant, alors que Zahikel levait son autre main pour effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

-Dis m'en la raison, Raphael. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Je culpabilisais de ne rien pouvoir faire… et…

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

-Et…?

Il hésita, puis rouvrit les yeux, à présent sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

-Je te désirais.

Zahikel sourit.

-Oui. Tu me désirais. Et plus tu me désirais, plus tu recherchais ma compagnie. Et tu en es venu à m'aimer. N'est ce pas ?

Raphael ne dit rien, mais il savait que le Trône avait vu juste.

Pendant toutes ces années où il l'avait regardé en silence, multipliant les conquêtes féminines, se vantant de ses frasques, une seule personne n'avait jamais cessé de hanter son esprit. Mais il se le refusait, il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Il ne craignait pas les autres. Ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ou dire, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Non, ce qu'il craignait à travers ce sentiment, c'était lui-même. Lui, collectionneur de femmes, amoureux d'un homme ? Un comble !

Oui, il avait peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait se passer... Peur d'être rejeté…

Zahikel recula et ses mains quittèrent le visage de Raphael. Celui-ci se sentit comme déchiré de l'intérieur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître .

Le Trône s'appuya de nouveau contre le panneau de bois et laissa ses yeux braqués sur l'Archange.

-Je donnerais tout pour voir ton visage en ce moment… murmura t'il.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, écoutant le bruissement de l'eau qui coulait dans la petite fontaine du jardin. Puis Zahikel ferma les yeux et murmura faiblement:

-J'attendais…

Raphael fronça les sourcils et glissa sur ses genoux afin de se rapprocher pour mieux entendre.

-J'attendais ces moments où tu venais me voir… Je sentais ta présence derrière moi, et elle me faisait du bien. Je pense que savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait vraiment de moi à contribué à m'assagir, à me sentir mieux.

Il s'interrompit et leva la tête vers le plafond en soupirant.

-Il y avait cette colère qui vibrait en moi. Depuis si longtemps, je cherchais à ce que quelqu'un se préoccupe de moi. Et j'ai commis toutes les horreurs possible pour me faire remarquer. Quand j'ai perdu la vue, je me suis senti… égaré…

Sa tête roula sur le côté.

-Et c'est toi qui a voulu m'aider. Toi, le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé.

Il eut un faible rire.

-Quelle ironie.

Retrouvant son sérieux, il entrouvrit les yeux et glissa ses prunelles bleutées vers l'Archange.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends cet instant. Cet instant où tu n'aurais plus eu peur de toi-même. Cet instant où tu serais venu me trouver, et qu'enfin nous aurions pu…

Raphael tendit les bras et posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules. Pendant un instant, il hésita, se demandant si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait. Zahikel se pencha vers lui.

-Tu connais mon Enfer, Raphael… Montre-moi ton Paradis…

Les lèvres de Zahikel effleurèrent les siennes, et il n'y eu plus rien.

Plus rien d'autre que ce corps brûlant de désir collé au sien, alors que des mains hardies ouvraient sa chemise d'un geste brusque, faisant sauter les boutons qui la fermaient, et partaient à l'exploration de son dos.

Les siennes allèrent s'emmêler dans la longue chevelure d'ébène qu'il avait si souvent caressé en rêve. La passion les submergea et les vêtements furent retirés avec violence. Froissés, déchirés, ils formaient à présent une mince barrière symbolique qui les coupait du reste du monde.

Puis, tout ne fut plus que douceur.

Le corps nu de Zahikel sur lui, en lui, ses mains qui le faisaient trembler, sa peau frémissante qui répondait à chacune de ses caresses, il en voulait encore et toujours plus.

Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé entre les bras des femmes n'était rien en comparaison de ce que le Trône lui donnait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était possédé par quelqu'un. Il se donnait corps en âme, ouvrant son esprit, offrant son corps, à la personne qu'il aimait. Et dont il savait qu'il était aimé en retour.

Toutes ces années d'attente, de mensonges, de désirs bafoués, toutes ces femmes qu'il avait imaginé aimer, tous ces rêves du Trône qu'il avait fait entre leurs bras, tout fut balayé alors que le plaisir le submergeait.

Et qu'il en redemandait, encore, et encore.

Quand, épuisés, repus, ils se séparèrent, Zahikel resta un moment agenouillé près de son amant étendu devant lui, caressant son visage. Puis, il se redressa, se servit un peu de thé et revint s'installer près de lui.

A travers le panneau de bois entrouvert, ils pouvaient voir l'aube qui commençait à poindre. Sa main caressant la chevelure blonde, Zahikel murmura :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans un futur proche. L'ordre des choses risque d'être bouleversé par l'Ange Salvateur.

Raphael risqua sa question :

-Et nous.?

Le Trône sourit et se pencha, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'importe ce que le monde deviendra. lui chuchota t'il. Il y aura toujours une place pour nous.


End file.
